Thank You
by Book Mad TJ
Summary: Hermione’s upset and she needs someone to comfort her. Who’s up for the job? None other than our favourite one eared redhead. Written for the Twin Exchange July Challenge. George/Hermione friendship. Sweet Oneshot…


_**THANK YOU! **_

………………………………...

_**This was written for the Twin Exchange JULY Monthly Challenge! **_

Summary: Hermione's upset and she needs someone to comfort her. Who's up for the job? None other than our favourite one eared redhead. Written for the Twin.Exchange July Challenge. George/Hermione friendship. Sweet Oneshot…

_**Prompt: Blonde Wig **_

_**Quote: 'Fee Fi Fo Fum'**_

_**Pairing: Hermione/George but more friendship **_

**_-_**

_**Thanks to everyone at JackMyles 'Twin.Exchange' ****forum.**_

--

………………………………...

Twenty two year old Hermione Granger was currently sitting down on the floor of the apartment Ginny and herself shared.

Hermione's hair was a mess as she had not washed it in at least two weeks. Her brown eyes were red from crying and had the starting signs of insomnia, her skin was very pale and she was unhealthily skinny, looking like she had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time.

Next to her on the floor was her laptop, she had been searching for a job, magic or muggle.

Her reasons for looking terrible and searching for a job were simple. She had just caught her boyfriend of five years Ronald Weasley sleeping with his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown. Her reason for the job searching was that Ron and herself had been Auror partners and she had quit as she couldn't stand being around him any longer.

Another reason she needed a job was because she desperately needed the money as Ginny was moving out soon to go live with Harry, and without a job she wouldn't be able to handle the rent by herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a booming voice outside her door, "Fee Fi Fo Fum!, Open up sister, umm diddly dumm!"

Hermione groaned recognising George's voice _'I really don't have time for this right now' _

"Gin you here?" George called.

"No, Ginny's not here, she's gone out to dinner with Harry, and won't be back until tomorrow. And don't call her that, she hate's it!" Hermione snapped.

"I left my Blonde Wig here, can I come inside and get it then?" George asked hopefully.

"Why do you even have a blonde wig? And what the hell is it doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Um, I have a pig to dress up and -"

"Tell the truth or your not coming in!" Hermione shouted angrily, rolling her eyes.

"You'll never believe me!" George told her through the door.

"Try me!" Hermione answered back.

"Alright, Percy has this work thing, everybody has to come with a date, Perce can't find one and he really want's to go tonight, he said something about it helping his carer. So me and Perce made a plan, well I made it and Perce said it won't work but we can try it anyway…"

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked now interested.

"I'm gonna dress up as a girl and go as his date, that's why I need the wig. The reason the wig's here is because, last time I was here was right after I bought it, but then I forgot about it and left the wig here! But great plan huh?" George said happily.

"………….."

"What? Cat got your tongue?" George called.

"That has to be the worst idea, I have ever heard!"

"Well, you think of something better! Wait you're a girl, why don't you go with him?"

"No!"

"I'm sure Ron won't mind, and your both bookworms--"

"I broke up with that cheating prick!"

"Then why don't you go?"

"No, and thanks for being considerate and thoughtful, I just broke up with Ron and you try push me onto his brother?" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry--" But he cut himself off when he heard her start to cry.

"I, I thought he loved me!" Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, are you okay? You sound awful!" George said concerned.

Hermione didn't answer, she just sobbed harder.

"I'm coming in" George said, pulling out his wand, he quickly cast an unlocking charm and made his way inside.

He was shocked at what he saw, Hermione the strongest woman he knew, the one who was there for him when Fred died, was huddled in a corner, looking like she had not showered in two weeks, broken down and sobbing.

"Shhh, don't cry, it's gonna be okay, wait why ain't Ginny here helping you get through this"?

"Ev, ev, every time she's here I lock myself in my room… I'm sorry, it's okay. You, you need to go get ready for your 'date' with Percy"

"It's okay, don't be sorry. Stuff Percy, you need my help right now more than him, he can go with Charlie" George said gently picking her up off the floor and carrying her towards the couch.

"Stay here okay, I'll go run a bath for you" George said stroking her forehead, before leaving the room.

Ten minutes later George came back, "Hermione the baths ready" he said softly.

"I, I don't want a bath, you don't need to worry."

"Oh yes I do, here give me your hand"

Hermione raised her hand and George gently pulled her up, by now Hermione had stopped crying.

He led her to the bathroom, "Here raise your arms, let me help you take that dress off, I won't look I promise"

Hermione lifted her arms and he helped her undress, after they were done George joked "Okay you got me, I looked,"

Hermione giggled softly and George grinned.

He turned around as she stepped into the bath and lowered herself into the warn water. "I'll wait outside okay, call me if you need to"

As George closed the door, he looked around the uncleaned apartment and sighed "Okay now's the time to use those house cleaning and cooking spells mum taught me" he said to himself.

…………………………_**An hour an a half later………………………………...**_

A little while later Hermione walked into the living room, looking much cleaner and refreshed, with a purple night grown covering her, and her now damp hair tried up into a neat ponytail.

She looked around the apartment and noticed that it was a lot cleaner than the last time she checked.

She smelt a divine smell coming from the kitchen and was surprised to find George setting up a seafood based dinner for two at her kitchen table.

George smiled at her as she entered the room and said "Sit down, relax, I made this just for you and I'll clean up afterwards"

"George , thank you, you didn't have to do this, I don't know what to say--"

"Mione, don't worry about It, this is what friends are for"

Hermione smiled gratefully and accepted the steamy cup of tea George passed to her "Thank you" she whispered, then added "Thank you for being a great friend."

………………………………...

_**The end! **_

**_..._**

_Please review!_


End file.
